Runaway Cowgirl
by creativitykafune
Summary: YxTxK What if Tohru was hiding a secret from the Sohma's?What if she was with the Bebop four years ago?What's going to happen if the Bebop wants her back in the crew?What will Tohru do now that she had been living with the Sohmas?ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**creativitykafune:** _Hiya guys! I hope you guys will enjoy my story! Sorry if it may sound weird so sue me I'm new at this so enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Runaway Cowgirl

**Chapter 1**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"OH SHIT! WE'RE CRASING DOWN!" Jet hollered in horror. The ship was blinking red and the bebop ship was crashing down from space to Earth. 

"WHAT! NO THAT CAN'T BE I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Faye cried as Ein got into her face.

"Ein! Get out of my face!" Faye cried again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP GRANNY! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!" Spike shouted and fell asleep as they everyone on board bebop ship floated in the ship.

"GRANNY, GRANNY! Who ya callin GRANNY YOU DEAD ZOMBIE!" Faye shouted at Spike but Spike wasn't able to here when the sirens went up and plus he was asleep.

"SPIKE, HOW CAN YOU BE SLEEPING AT A MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!" Jet shouted.

"Hmm..." Spike moaned to sleep as he was getting annoyed of their shouts so then he placed cotton in his ears.

"SpiSpike wants to sleep right EinEin ?" Ed said cheerfully when she fooled around floating with Ein.

"Arf, Arf!" Ein barked.

As soon as they reached Earth's orbit, they came crashing down to the Earth's big blue ocean.

* * *

Later… 

Jet was awake first and found himself on the beach and then he looked for the others and found them sound asleep near each other. Even Ed was holding her keyboard like a doll.

"Wow… even after an accident, that they were falling from space to Earth with no protection gear… they can sure sleep a lot." Jet looked up from the skies then down the ocean and what he found was not a pretty sight.

"DAMN! THAT'LL COST A LOT OF WOOLONGS FOR THE REPAIRS OF THE BEBOP SHIP! DAMN! SPIKE, FAYE AND ED GET UP!" Jet kicked all three of them and all three got him back with a kick as well.

"What the hell was that for? We were sleeping here!" Spike and Faye shouted.

"EdEd was asleep to… huh? Where did EinEingo?" Ed asked.

"Ein? Ein!" Then everyone searched around the beach until thirty minutes later… they hadn't found Ein.

* * *

"I hope EinEin is okay…" Ed said sadly.

"He'll be okay and hey, Ein could be sniffing out Yuna!" Faye cheered up Ed.

"Really!" Ed asked childishly.

"Yep, you know that Ein can't resist Yuna's cooking and plus Yuna was like a perfect girl. So Ein can't miss her. Heck,bet Ein can still remember her scent from4 years ago." Spike said as he pulled out his cigarette and his lighter as usual.

"Hey, hey! Are we forgetting about the Bebop crisis! We need about three thousands or even more woolongs to get the damn ship out of the ocean!" Jet complained.

Faye only smirked and said, "We'll stay with Yuna and raise the money to get the damn ship out or we could go bounty hunting and get your damn money to get the damn ship repaired and pulled out or we go to a dog race and win the gambling!" Faye said with an excitement to really go to the dog race or to go to Yuna's place.

Jet and Spike thought of it for awhile and said, "NONE OF THE ABOVE FAYE!"

"Awe… and we might have gone to that dog race to get a million woolong." Whined Faye.

"But… we can go to Yuna's place to raise the money or go bounty hunting." Jet agreed with one of Faye's ideas.

"Ed, can you search for Yuna on the web and where she might be?" Spike asked.

"YupYup!" Ed then placed the goggles on her face and turned on her holographic computer from her keyboard that she hugged and started hacking.

* * *

After thirty seconds… 

"Bingo! Ed found big sis Yuna!" Ed said cheerfully.

"Okay then…" The three adults stared at Ed as Ed searched through Yuna's file.

"Yuna lives with Sohma family in Tokyo and goes to High School in Tokyo and has a job as a Housekeeper for the Sohma Family!" Ed shouted as she went through the files again.

"That's great! Now we can go see her immediately and talk to her again." Spike said as he had missed Yuna's cooking.

"We miss her so much that she was practically like family!" Faye said as she remembered treating Yuna like a little sister.

"Maybe she can join the Bebop crew gain." Jet announced as he missed Yuna's compliments on his work.

"And Yuna name no more! But her name is…" Ed typed the name on the screen so the Bebop members were able to read it.

"Yuna's name is Tohru Honda."

**

* * *

creativitykafune: _Hey did ya enjoy! This is my first Fruits Basket crossover with Cowboy Bebop. Well please review and ask me any questions or tell me anything that I did wrong. Well creativitykafune_ out! **


	2. Hey, is Miss Honda here?

**creativitykafune: **Hey y'all! Sorry I have not update for such a long time! So please forgive me! I had so many ideas going on my head and also studies to do! So please forgive me! Well here's the fic!**

* * *

**

**Runaway Cowgirl**

**Chapter 2**

**_"Hey, is Miss Honda here?"_**

**

* * *

_Tohru's P.O.V._ **

_'Hi my name is Tohru Honda and I have been living with the Sohmas for one year and a half. I've met already the whole Sohma family. Hatori the dragon, Momiji the rabbit, Kagura the boar, Hatsuharu the ox, Kisa the Tiger, Ritsu the monkey, Ayame the snake, Shigure the dog, Rin the horse, Kureno the chicken, Kyo the cat and Yuki the rat. They are the twelve and adding of the cat are the cursed ones of the Zodiac family. The one who controls their life is none other than Akito. I found out about him during the summer home and he said himself that he was god. (I think…)_

_'I also have two friends and their names are Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. They're the best friends you could ever have._

_'I met the Sohmas when I was living in a tent a week or two after my mothers death. I was suppose to live with grandpa or I was…well never mind…then suddenly I became a permanent guest of the Sohma and to earn my keep is to help clean the house and pay out my own things so I had to get a job.'_

_**

* * *

At school **_

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were walking down the to the gates and suddenly they heard a dog's bark, making Kyo shiver.

"Arf, Arf, Arf!" A dog barked as the three turned.

"Shit, it's a damn dog, shoo, go home where you came from!" shouted Kyo as the dog started to bark at him and then Kyo was in a fighting stance.

"Stupid cat, the dog is only barking at you, idiot." Yuki then stared at the dog who had brown and white fur, who also had a red color on with a name tag. Yuki reached for it and felt a strange aura from Tohru, even Kyo sensed it. As they stared at her. She was shivering.

"Tohru?" they asked.

"Ein?" Tohru stared blankly at the dog.

"Ein?" asked Kyo.

"Ein is the dog's name right?" asked Yuki as he read the name tag. "How do you know it's name Tohru?" asked Yuki again.

"EIN-EIN!" Tohru shouted as she grabbed the dog and hugged it. She then started to cry.

"Tohru? Ein-Ein?" Yuki and Kyo said to themselves.

"Arf! Arf!" Ein barked as it's wet nose touched Tohru's chin making her chuckle.

"Ein, it's me! Yu…I mean Tohru!" Tohru smiled quickly as she let the dog breathed.

"What?" asked the Sohmas.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" smiled Tohru.

"So how do you know this dog?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, he was my friends pet from afar. But I wonder why Ein is doing here though." wondered Tohru.

Suddenly the school bell rang.

"Oh dammit, we're late!" shouted Kyo as he started blaming the dog.

"Oh well, so where will it go?" asked Yuki.

"I know…" Tohru took out her lunch from her bag and let the dog sniff and put it away. She then took out a piece of paper, and a pencil, and started scribbling on it and tucked it in Ein's neck.

"Follow the scent Ein and stay there. That's where I live okay? And when I come home, I'll give you your special treat! Is that okay?" Tohru petted the dog as Ein barked meaning he agreed and started running to the scent of food.

"Wow that dog sure is smart." Kyo said.

"Yeah, smarter than you!" Yuki smirked as Kyo was again in a stance to fight once again.

"We're late!" Tohru cried as she grabbed Kyo's and Yuki's hand and ran to their classroom but the two were suddenly running faster than Tohru because Tohru was slower.

**_

* * *

Classroom _**

The teacher was in her session until suddenly the door was slid fast making all heads pint towards the three who looked calmed except Tohru.

"Honda! Sohams! Why are you late?" ask the teacher as class started to make a rumor.

"We are so sorry teacher, we won't ever do it again." Yuki gave the teacher a sorry look making the teacher fall for it.

"Ah-well forget it, go to your seats." the teacher blushed as she continued her session.

"Pss… why are you late Tohru-kun!" Uotani whispered.

"Sorry! We met up with my friend's dog at the front gate! That's why!" Tohru whispered.

"Oh…" smiled Uotani.

"I sense Tohru is hiding something…" whispered Hanajima.

"Eh-heheh…" smiled Tohru nervously.

"Hiding what?" whispered Yuki and Kyo.

"Nothing." smiled Tohru.

"Why did you two did not go to the classroom earlier? The class is spreading rumors now!" whispered Uotani loudly.

"Do I hear whispers!" shouted the teacher.

"No teach!" Uotani shouted as the teacher continued.

**_

* * *

Cowboy Bebop crew… _**

"Arf! Arf!" shouted a dog who was running towards the crew.

"Ein-Ein is back!" shouted Ed happily as she was about to hug Ein but Ein dodged it and used it's pause and type something on the computer as it barked.

"Eh? What does it say?" asked Faye.

"Hmm…" Jet stared at the computer.

"Ed can you read what Ein typed, it's to small!" shouted Spike as Ed got up and was at the computer keyboards.

"Haha! Ein says he knows where Yuna is!" shouted Ed.

"Right Ein-Ein?" asked Ed as Ein nodded his head.

"Seriously!" shouted the crew.

"Let's go find her!" they shouted.

"NO! WHO'S GOING TO WATCH THE BEBOP SHIP EH!" shouted Jet but before you knew it, Jet was all alone with Ed.

"EdEd sees FayeFaye and SpiSpike gone." laughed Ed as she continued typing on her computer.

"Dammit." Jet then fell to the ground comically.

Bebop crew minus Jet and Ed were running towards the school high gates of where their lost Yuna was. But before they were going to enter. It closed on them.

"Hmm…want to jump over?" asked Spike.

"Sure." Faye agreed as she held onto Spike as Spike held out his folded hands while Faye ran towards him and stepped on his hands and jumped over while she carried Ein along.

"Me next." Spike then climbed onto a near by tree and jumped over the fence to and the three were on school grounds.

"Oh, lookie here, what's this?" Faye found something in Ein's collar.

"A note? From who?" asked Spike as he read the note.****

Dear Shigure-san,

**_If you happen to read this note, please let the dog called Ein in! He is a pet of my friends from afar. So please, can you let him in? I promise to cook a lot of food and work extra hard for you until I contact my friends to pick up their dog!_**

**_XD Tohru H._**

"So this is Yuna's note?" asked Faye.

"Yeah, so when we find Yuna we have to call her Tohru okay?" Spike explained.

"Now where is she?" wondered Faye as they looked all over campus until they something from the window above. They saw a girl with long brown hair with her hair tied up with ribbons on.

"Ah there she is!" shouted Faye. Spike and Faye then started running to the school building and ran up to each stair case to reach Tohru.

As the class of Tohru and the Sohmas were taking a test, the sliding door was being knocked vividly.

"Hmm... who could that be, I didn't receive any calls..." the teacher then answered the door and suddenly she stared at a woman who had striking good looks with purple hair and striking green eyes who was also wearing a sexy outfit while the man right next to her wore a blue tux and had a cigerate in his mouth and had green hair.

"Uh,sir your not allowed to smoke!" shouted the teacher.

"Excuse me may we come in teach?" asked the man.

"Uh..." the teacher trailed and before she knew they already entered.

"Hey, is Miss Honda here?" asked the woman as they stared down the girl with brown hair and eyes who shivered nervously.

"R-Right h-here..." Tohru trailed as she stared at the two people she had known for quite sometime ago.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Hey did you enjoy? Well hope ya did. So what'll happen now that the you know who has found Tohru? Ooh the cliffy suspense. Usually I always chat in each my fics but nah. To lazy! Well please **_REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW ME!_**


	3. SURPRISESURPRISE!

**creativitykafune:** Hey! Thank you all for reading my stories! And thank you for those who helped me get my stories updated, especially those who gave me reviews! Well continue and read!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or Cowboy Bebop, but the story is mine. **

* * *

**

**Reveiws:**

**Firey Pheonix  
2005-11-24  
ch 2,**_** reply** Finally you update it its been what 6 months already and can you make it a little bit of a UoxSpike pairing because well they were both in a gang oh well anyways update it soon! please and thank you:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_

**CallaRose4ever  
2005-11-24  
ch 2, reply** _ahh! evil cliffy! must write more now! I am so looking forward to the next chapter. write more now please pretty please with chocolate, carmel, whipped cream and a cherry on top! that was way too long between chapters before! (man I have got to get Cowboy Beebop and watch the rest of them! I have only seen a couple of episodes.)_

**Firey Pheonix  
2005-08-30  
ch 1, reply**_ i like this story a lot so hurry up and update it okay? please and thank you:)_

**CallaRose4ever  
2005-07-10  
ch 1, reply** _Oh hillarious! I hope you update soon!_

**cyanchiz  
2005-06-27  
ch 1, reply** _good very good.I liked the way it started with a bam and pretty much stayed that way throughout the end_

**Thank you for reading my fanfic, so far, you readers who had read this are my very first! Please and continue reading my dear readers.**

**

* * *

**

**Runaway Cowgirl **

**Chapter 3**

**_SURPRISE-SURPRISE!_**

_Hey, is Miss Honda here?" asked the woman as they stared down the girl with brown hair and eyes who shivered nervously._

_"R-Right h-here..." Tohru trailed as she stared at the two people she had known for quite sometime ago.

* * *

_

Everyone were staring at Tohru then at the two strangers. Even Tohru's friends were staring at her and having things come out of their mouth instantly as their classmates nosed bleed at the woman's attire and looks.

"What's happening?" Uotani said vividly.

"What the hell do they need Tohru for!" shouted Kyo.

"How is Tohru affiliated with these two strangers… Hey it's that dog!" Yuki said to himself as he looked at Ein on the ground.

"I feel a very strange wave coming from these strangers." Hanajima said slowly.

"Hmm… I guess we interrupted a class." Spike threw is cigarette to the grown and stomped on it.

"Oops, guess it's been a long time that I forgot that we aren't aloud to intrude the class." smiled Faye confusingly as she shook her head. "Right Ein?" as Ein barked.

"Um…" Tohru trailed as she sunk below to her seat.

_"EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE INTERUPTING MY CLASS AND YOU ARE VIOLATING THE RULES!"_ shouted the teacher as she continued, _"YOUR NOT ALOWED TO SMOKE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS, YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DRESS UP IN SKIMPY CLOTHES, YOUR NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO BRING ANY KINDS OF PETS TO SCHOOL GROUNDS EITHER, AND FINALLY YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO GO TO THE MAIN OFFICE TO HAVE A PASS GRANTED SO YOU CAN WALK THROUGH SCHOOL HOURS!"_

"Ah, shut up already." Faye and Spike said monotone as Ein barked.

"ARGH, I AM GOING TO GET THE PRINCIPLE! YUKI SOHMA, WATCH THE CLASS FOR ME!" shouted the teacher as she left running as Yuki got up and went straight up to the strangers as the class sighed at his bravery.

"Now you're a cute handsome boy you are." Faye held his chin as the Yuki fan group got mad as Tohru shivered while her friends, minus Yuki for now, Kyo, Uotani, and Hanajima stared at her shaking.

"What's wrong Tohru?" asked Uotani.

"N-nothing…" Tohru trailed as she watched the conversation of Yuki and the two strangers.

"Why do you need Miss Honda?" asked Yuki as Yuki shook off the woman's hands.

"None ya business." Spike smirked as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Then why are you here?" asked Yuki.

"Just see'n an old friend." Faye smiled as she held Ein.

"I am the president of the class (what was Yuki a president for? The school or the class, or the faculty. If you know please review me so I can change it some time.) so please may you leave this classroom now? Then you can come back later with a permission pass or you have consulted to our principle." Yuki explained but as soon as he finished, the man threw a punch at Yuki but Yuki dodged perfectly as the class were surprised that Yuki looked as if he knew the arts!

"It looks that you know how to fight. I can see it in your dull eyes." The man smirked.

"Yes, now may you leave. Our class is having a test." Yuki said in monotone.

"My, my, my, why can't we just get along?" wondered the woman as she placed Ein down as she leaned forward to Yuki's face making the girls jealous. "Hi, your names Yuki, right? My names Faye Valentine and this here is Ein and Spike." Faye smiled as she leaned back and pointed to Ein and Spike.

"Ah, yes, you're the dog owners. Okay you can leave now." smirked Yuki.

"What do you ever mean?" Faye smiled. "We're not just here for our dog because of this note that was founded in Ein's collar." smiled Faye as she handed the note to Yuki.

"Then what are you here for?" asked Yuki.

"We're here for Yuna's help." smiled Faye.

"Arf!" barked the dog.

"Dammit Faye, it's Tohru now, Tohru remember? Tohru Honda. So where are you Toh…" Spike trailed as Yuki went in front of him and whispered in his ear so no one can here.

"Again, answer my question, why do you need Miss Honda and who is this Yuna?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm… Let's just say… It's none ya business!" shouted Spike shouted as he was in his fighting stance while Yuki on the other hand did as well. Everyone was saying fight just like in a rowdy crowd would do all the time for famous people.

"Fine, you'll regret this." smirked Yuki.

"That idiot!" shouted Kyo as he already knew that Yuki would get in trouble for fighting. 'Maybe it's just because of Tohru. I…would to…' Kyo thought in his head.

"OMG! THE PRINCE CAN**_ FIGHT?_** LET'S SEE HE PROVES IT! GO YUKI! SHOW OFF THEM MOVES!" shouted the yankee girl known as Uotani.

"I feel strong vibes coming from the strangers and the prince as well." Hanajima said lamely.

Tohru was fidgeting in her seat. She shivered of thinking the past. As she was still sunk in her seat, she quickly shot up straight and stood up out of her seats and started to, curse?

"GOD _**DAMMIT**_ SPIKE, FAYE! DO NOT EVER, EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YA HEAR IF YOU **_FUCKING_** FIGHTING! I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT YOU **_FUCK'N_** _**IDIOT**_, IF YOU ARE TO CONTINUE THIS FIGHT WITH MY FRIEND YUKI, YOU ARE GONNA REGRET THIS **_BASTARD_**!" Tohru cursed as she jumped on her desk and jumped over all the students in front of her as she tackled Spike down cold as she continued to punch him in the head, and even started to curse more. Everyone sweat dropped minus Faye and Ein. First Tohru is needed by these strange people, then she starts to fight? Is there another side of Tohru we don't know?

It was quiet as everyone stared strangely at her. Everyone knew her as a sweet and sometimes dumb struck girl, but kind, polite, and well mannered. Is this the true Tohru?

'Oh my god! Is this another Tohru that I don't know about!' Uotani mouth dropped as she thought of Tohru the first time she met and Uotani thought that Tohru would be just like her mother Kyoko-san, the red butterfly. (I think that is what Tohru's mother was called)

'Hmm… I thought Tohruu was a sweet girl… is she also tough?' Hanajima thought as she fiddled with her own hair this time.

'Damn, Tohru knows how to fight? She said that she wasn't really into fights and stuff but maybe, she's hiding a secret…' Kyo smirked as he flustered a bit at the surprise of Tohru's change.

Tohru then stopped as she stood on Spike's chest. _It was a good thing that she is very light to_. She turned slowly at her classmates and then Yuki and then at Faye, Ein and Spike.

"Oops…" Tohru scratched her head feeling guilty.

"What the, Tohru… can fight? I can see, that she's been hiding in a impeccable disguise, and she must have been hiding a deep secret and, maybe she is really connected to these strangers.

"I see that you haven't changed, who's name is now Tohru, that's what's changed." Faye smirked as Ein jumped into Tohru's arms.

"Eh-heh…" Tohru then fainted falling off Spike and hit her head against the teachers desk, making the pain worse.

"Tohru!" Yuki, Kyo, Uotani and Hanajima shouted as they ran straight after her as the class gasped and also gasping the situation.

"Yuna!" shouted Faye as Ein barked at Spike to wake up.

"Yuna?" Yuki and Kyo had heard except the class.

'Who the hell is Yuna? Why are they calling Tohru, Yuna?' thought the two boys who lived under the same roof.

"OH DEAR! GET HER TO THE NURSES ROOM!" shouted their homeroom teacher as the teacher was followed by the school principle.

"Oh crap." Faye shook her head as Spike woke up.

**_

* * *

Back at the nearby Ocean... _**

"Shit, I'm hungry..." Jet said to himself as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ed-Ed still sleepy..." Ed then fell asleep.

"Ed, go get me something to eat...Ed!" Jet shouted as started shaking Ed awake trying to make her up.

* * *

**creativitykafune: **Well you enjoyed? You thought I was still going to keep typing but... I just wanted to have a cliffy! Well if you got any ideas please Review and anyways just review me! What will happen now! 


	4. IMPORTANT TO READ

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
